


Rain and Storm

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [58]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: The storm and rain are the perfect companions for a lazy day with a good book. But just when Sansa is about to start reading the doorbell rings and a soaked Jon shows up at her doorstep.





	Rain and Storm

Sansa made herself comfortable in the lazy chair in the living room. The heater filled the cold room with warmth, but she draped an extra fleece blanket over her legs. On the table next to her stood a big mug filled with damping hot tea. The mug stood next to the newest novel she had bought a few days ago, even though she had promised her mother to read all the books she already owned first.

The rain ticking against the window was nothing but background music. The howling wind circling around the house to attempt to rip the tiles off the roof simply added to the spooky atmosphere. It was the perfect day to just stay in and read, to get lost in a story and to only find her way back to the real world after she had read it all. 

But she had barely read three pages when the doorbell echoed through the empty house. For a brief second she contemplated simply not opening, but then the doorbell rang again. 

Longer this time. And much louder too. 

With a soft moan Sansa stood up from her chair and she shivered when her bare feet touched the ice cold floor. On the tips of her toes she rushed towards the front door and she opened it only slightly, determined to simply send the intruder away as soon as she could.

“Sansa!” Jon’s dark black curls were glued to his forehead and the contours of his muscles were clearly visible through his soaked white shirt. He had his arms wrapped around him, but his teeth were clattering and his entire body shook visibly. “Thank goodness you’re home.” He let out a relieved sigh. “I wasn’t really looking forward to walking another three miles like this.”

Sansa thought about her book, waiting for her to be read, but then she opened the front door a little wider so Jon could step inside. “What were you even doing out there? They’ve warned countless of times that a huge storm was coming and that we shouldn’t leave our homes, unless in the case of an emergency.”

“I know.” Jon nodded. On the floor around him a small puddle was forming. His hair was dripping and drops of water rolled down his skin. “But I really had to get my book back to the library.”

Sansa widened her eyes and dropped her jaw while she crossed her arms over her chest. “A book? You’re risking your life over a library fine?” She rolled her eyes and then she opened the door to the bathroom to get Jon a large and clean towel. “The wind could have blown who knows what in your face or on top of you! They’d really understand if you’d be bringing in this book a few days late.”

“I thought the weather forecast was exaggerating.” Jon shrugged and took the towel from her. He buried his face in the soft fabric and dried himself as much as possible. “Can I borrow your dryer for a minute?” He didn’t even wait for her answer and pulled his shirt over his head. 

Sansa knew it was impolite to stare, but she had to stare anyway. Her eyes followed the sharp lines of his muscles and she fought the urge to place her hand on his naked chest to touch his gleaming skin. “Yes, sure, of course…” She stuttered and she swallowed when Jon took off his jeans too. 

He was standing in her hallway wearing nothing but a black boxer short and instead of taking his wet clothes from him and putting them in the dryer, Sansa just stood there, unable to move. 

She was not sure why she was speechless and why she stood frozen to the floor. She knew Jon ever since she had been a little girl. And just like every little girl she had had a small crush on her big brother’s best friend. But she had thought that that crush had subsided, that her heart had calmed down, that Jon was nothing but an amazing friend. It seemed she had been hopelessly wrong.

“Sansa?” Jon walked a little closer towards her and he pressed the palms of his hands to her cheeks. “Are you alright?” He cocked his head and Sansa swallowed. He was not making things better now. Actually, he was mostly making things worse.

Her heart was now racing in her chest and she felt the adrenaline rushing through her veins. Every cell in her body and every sensitive part of her skin was reacting. “Yes, yes…” She tripped over her words once more and she wished for a hole in the ground that would swallow her. “It’s just…” She let her eyes wander of his body once more and she stuck the tip of her tongue between her slightly parted lips. “You've surprised me a little.”

“I surprised you?” Jon raised his eyebrows, but a smirk appeared on his face. “In a good or in a bad way?” He kept his hands firmly on her cheeks and he leaned in slightly so Sansa could feel his warm breath on her nose. 

She swallowed. “That depends on what will happen next.” Her voice was nothing but a soft whisper and a little reluctantly she placed her hands on his shoulders. Touching his muscles was even better than looking at them.

“What do you want to happen?” Jon spoke softly and his lips were now almost touching hers. 

She smiled. “I want you to kiss me.” When her glance met his she saw a spark there, a small spark that had never been there before. “And more.” She let his shoulder go and placed her flat hand on his bare chest. “Because I don’t think I can get over you a second time.”

“A second time?” Jon’s nose brushed hers and her cheeks started glowing.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t know.” Sansa’s arms circled around his neck and somehow she was afraid that at some point Jon would step back. 

But he didn’t. 

“It’s impossible that you’ve never noticed my crush on you and all the pathetic excuses I came up with to talk to you and get your attention.”

“I always thought…” Jon took a deep breath. “It was simply because you hadn’t really met any other guys yet.” 

“I have now.” Sansa closed the remaining distance between them and pressed her soft lips on his. She couldn’t believe she was really doing this. She couldn’t believe she was kissing Jon Snow. And she most of all couldn’t believe he was not pulling back. “And they can’t compete with you.” She kissed him more firmly now and she buried her hands in his still wet curls. 

When Jon kissed her back the wet clothes in need of a dryer were forgotten. Just like time and the raging storm.


End file.
